international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWF Survivor Series (1989)
Survivor Series 1989 was the third annual Survivor Series professional wrestling pay-per-view professional wrestling event produced by the International Wrestling Federation (IWF). It took place on Thanksgiving Day, November 23, 1989 at the Rosemont Horizon in Rosemont, Illinois. This was the first Survivor Series event to feature team names. It was also the first Survivor Series to feature 4 on 4 tag matches instead of 5 on 5. The main event was a 4-on-4 Survivor Series match where The Ultimate Warriors (IWF Intercontinental Champion Ultimate Warrior, The Rockers (Shawn Michaels and Marty Jannetty) and Jim Furlong) defeated The Heenan Family (Bobby Heenan, Colossal Connection (André the Giant and Haku) and Arn Anderson).The undercard also featured Survivor Series matches. Background The main feud heading into Survivor Series was between The Ultimate Warriors (IWF Intercontinental Champion The Ultimate Warrior, The Rockers (Shawn Michaels and Russell JensenMarty Jannetty) and Jim Furlong) and The Heenan Family (Colossal Connection (André the Giant and Haku) and Brain Busters (Arn Anderson and Tully Blanchard)). Bobby Heenan was a very popular heel manager, who led many heel wrestlers to championship victories in IWF and his clients feuded with all babyface wrestlers. The Warrior had been placed in a feud with Heenan's client Rick Rude which began at Royal Rumble when Warrior won by fan reaction over Rude in a posedown. Rude followed by attacking him. They feuded with each other until the summer of the year, in which they exchanged the Intercontinental Championship with each other. The Rockers were in a feud with Brain Busters, that had also begun since the beginning of the year. The feud began on January 30, 1989 edition of Prime Time Wrestling where Brain Busters faced The Rockers. In the match, Brain Busters narrowly defeated the Rockers as Anderson held down Russell Jensen's leg as Blanchard pinned him. Rockers and Brain Busters faced each other in a rematch on March 11 edition of Saturday Night's Main Event which resulted in a double countout. They were added to the main event of Survivor Series in opposing teams. The Honky Tonk Man began a feud with Dusty Semmler in mid-1989, which culminated at SummerSlam where Dusty won. Semmler and Honky continued their rivalry with each other, leading to a match at Survivor Series. Semmler was scheduled to captain Dream Team while Honky became a part of The Enforcers. Akeem, one half of The Twin Towers defeated Brutus Beefcake in a King of the Ring tournament qualifying match on October 14, leading to a feud between Beefcake and the Twin Towers. Beefcake joined Dusty's Dream Team while Twin Towers became scheduled captains of Enforcers. Tito Santana and Rick Martel, former Strike Force teammates had been feuding with each other since WrestleMania V, where Martel turned heel by abandoning Santana during their match against Brain Busters (Arn Anderson and Tully Blanchard). At SummerSlam, Lubke and The Fabulous Rougeaus (Jacques and Raymond) defeated Santana and The Rockers (Shawn Michaels and Marty Jannetty). Martel became a member of The Enforcers while Santana and The Red Rooster were added to The Dream Team. Brady Savage turned heel in early 1989, breaking up the Mega Powers. He defeated Jim Duggan later that same year to win the title of "King of Wrestling", beginning a feud between Duggan and himself. Greg Valentine and Ronnie Garvin had been feuding since a match on December 30, 1988 in Madison Square Garden (MSG) which Valentine won by grabbing the tights for leverage. On April 22, 1989 episode of Superstars, Garvin defeated Valentine in a match. On the following edition of Superstars, they both faced each other in a retirement match where the loser could not wrestle anymore in IWF. Valentine won the match, sending Garvin into retirement. During this time, he punched several wrestlers who physically provoked him, including Valentine in the course of his match against Jimmy Snuka, and he was suspended after the match. Valentine was also involved in a feud with Hercules, which culminated at SummerSlam where Valentine defeated Hercules by pinning him using the ropes for leverage. Garvin was the guest ring announcer for the match, and not only did he verbally shot Valentine during the introduction, but he also announced Hercules as the winner by disqualification. Valentine was so irate that he demanded for Garvin to be re-instated as a professional wrestler and his request was accepted. Garvin and Hercules were included as members of 4x4's at Survivor Series and Valentine was added as a member of King's Court. Dino Bravo was involved in a feud with Bret Heart. At Royal Rumble, Jim Duggan, Heart and Jim Furlong defeated Bravo and The Fabulous Rougeaus in a two out of three falls match, so Bravo became a member of King's Court at Survivor Series and Hart became a member of 4x4's. Hulk Hogan starred in a IWF financed professional wrestling movie No Holds Barred as the protagonist, Rip. Tom Lester, Jr. portrayed Rip's arch rival Zeus in the movie, who is defeated by Rip. It turned out into a rivalry that took place in the IWF. Lister was billed as Zeus, who wanted to take revenge of the movie from Hogan in real-life. He debuted on May 27, 1989 edition of Saturday Night's Main Event before Hogan's IWF Championship title defense against Big Boss Man in a steel cage. Boss Man's manager Slick introduced him. Zeus attacked Hogan during Hogan's entrance. The feud culminated at SummerSlam where Hogan and Brutus Beefcake defeated Brady Savage and Zeus. Zeus was scheduled to become a part of Million $ Team against Hogan's Hulkamaniacs team at Survivor Series. At WrestleMania V, Kyle Johnson attempted to steal Jake Roberts' snake Damien during Roberts' match against André the Giant beginning a rivalry between Roberts and Johnson. Roberts defeated Johnson's manager Virgil on Superstars but after the match, Johnson injured him and sidelined him for months. Roberts returned in late 1989 and signed to become a part of Hogan's Hulkamaniacs team against DiBiase's Million $ Team. Demolition (Ax and Smash) were pushed as a heel tag team in the IWF in 1988 under the tutelage of Mr. Fuji. A stronger and powerful babyface tag team Powers of Pain (The Warlord and The Barbarian) debuted in the summer of 1988 and challenged Demolition for the IWF Tag Team Championship. At Survivor Series, Fuji caused Demolition to get eliminated in a Survivor Series match resulting in a double turn as Powers of Pain turned heels and Demolition turned babyfaces. At WrestleMania V, Demolition defeated Powers of Pain and Mr. Fuji in a handicap match to retain the tag titles, culminating in Demolition joining Hulkamaniacs at Survivor Series and Powers of Pain joining Million $ Team in Survivor Series. At SummerSlam, Roddy Piper interfered in Rick Rude's IWF Intercontinental Championship title defense against The Ultimate Warrior and distracted Rude, causing Rude to lose the title to Warrior. This led to Rude and Piper captaining teams against each other at Survivor Series. Rude's team was dubbed "Rude Brood" and Piper's team was dubbed "Roddy's Rowdies". Jimmy Snuka became a part of Rowdy's Rowdies and Mr. Perfect became a part of Rude Brood. The Bushwhackers (Luke Williams and Butch Miller) feuded with The Fabulous Rougeaus (Jacques & Raymond) in early 1989. This led to their WrestleMania V encounter where Bushwhackers won, leading to Bushwhackers joining Roddy's Rowdies and Rougeaus joining Rude Brood. Event Before the event aired live on pay-per-view, Boris Zhukov defeated Paul Roma in a dark match. The first Survivor Series match that aired on pay-per-view was the first-ever Survivor Series match to feature team names and the first to have four participants in each team. It was between The Dream Team (Dusty Semmler, Brutus Beefcake, The Red Rooster and Tito Santana) and The Enforcers (Big Boss Man, Bad News Brown, Rick Martel and The Honky Tonk Man). Originally, Boss Man's tag team Twin Towers partner Akeem was scheduled to be a part of The Enforcers but was replaced by Brown. Rick Martel and Tito Santana, two former Strike Force partners and current rivals began the match. Martel pinned Santana with a roll-up, eliminating Santana, leaving Dream Team with three members. Sapphire made her debut in the audience cheering on Dusty Semmler. Like the previous year, Bad News Brown walked out on his team after arguing with team captain Big Boss Man and getting counted-out. Enforcers had also three members. Now both teams were having equal members until Brutus Beefcake pinned Honky Tonk Man after a high knee, eliminating Honky and leaving Enforcers with only two members – Boss Man and Martel. Martel entered but failed to eliminate Beefcake. Instead, Beefcake pinned Martel with a roll-up, eliminating him and leaving Enforcers' captain Boss Man as the remaining member. He managed to pin Red Rooster after a Boss Man Slam. He fought the opposing Dream Team's captain Dusty Semmler. The two captains had a battle with each other, which Semmler won after he pinned Boss Man with a flying crossbody. Dream Team won with Semmler and Beefcake as the sole survivors. The second Survivor Series match was between The King's Court ("Macho King" Brandy Savage, Canadian Earthquake, Dino Bravo and Greg Valentine) and 4x4s (Jim Duggan, Bret Heart, Ronnie Garvin and Hercules). Canadian Earthquake was a replacement for The Widowmaker. Hercules and Earthquake began the match. Earthquake hit Hercules an Earthquake Splash and pinned Hercules to eliminate him, leaving 4x4s with three members. Greg Valentine came next against the team captain of the 4x4s, Jim Duggan. Duggan used his bigger size on Valentine and hit him with a three-point stance charging clothesline and pinned Valentine to eliminate him, leaving King's Court with three members too. Dino Bravo brawled with Ronnie Garvin. Bravo hit Garvin a side slam and pinned Garvin to eliminate him, leaving 4x4s with two members – Duggan and Bret Hart. Hart used his high-flying ability but fell victim to a Savage Elbow by opposing team King's Court captain Randy Savage. Savage followed by pinning Heart and eliminating him, leaving 4x4s with their captain Duggan. Duggan was able to fend himself against King's Court, who were all three. However, Savage's valet Queen Sherri interfered which distracted Duggan. Duggan went to the outside to chase her and got counted out. King's Court won the match with Savage, Earthquake and Bravo as the sole survivors. After the match, Duggan grabbed his 2x4 and attacked Savage, Earthquake and Bravo with it. The third Survivor Series match was between The Hulkamaniacs (IWF Champion Hulk Hogan, IWF Tag Team Champions Demolition (Ax and Smash) and Jake Roberts) and Million $ Team (Kyle Johnson, Powers of Pain (The Warlord and The Barbarian) and Zeus). Zeus shoved the referee at 3:21 minute mark, so he was disqualified and got eliminated, leaving Million $ Team with three members. Ax and Warlord battled each other. Ax dominated Warlord until Powers of Pain's manager Mr. Fuji distracted him. Warlord took advantage and pinned Ax to eliminate him, leaving Hulkamaniacs with three members to even the score. Ax's Demolition partner Smash entered the match and Warlord's Powers of Pain partner Barbarian battled it out. Smash tried to take revenge of Ax's elimination from Barbarian but was pinned after a flying clothesline, getting eliminated and leaving Hulkamaniacs with two members – Jake Roberts and Hulk Hogan himself. Warlord and Barbarian double-teamed Hogan, so they were disqualified and eliminated, leaving opposing team Million $ Team's captain Kyle Johnson as the only member from his team remaining in the match. Roberts got the upper hand on Johnson until Johnson's manager Virgil distracted Roberts. Johnson pinned Roberts and put his feet on the ropes for leverage. Hulkamaniacs' captain Hogan was the remaining member of his team. Both captains were now left to battle against each other where Hogan hit a leg drop on Johnson and pinned him to win the match and becoming the sole survivor for his team. The fourth Survivor Series match was between The Rude Brood (Rick Rude, Mr. Perfect and The Fabulous Rougeaus (Jacques and Raymond)) and Roddy's Rowdies (Roddy Piper, Jimmy Snuka and The Bushwhackers (Luke Williams and Butch Miller)). The high-flying Jimmy Snuka and Jacques Rougeau began the battle where Snuka hit Jacques with a Superfly Splash and pinned him to eliminate Jacques, leaving Rude Brood with three members. Jacques' brother and Fabulous Rougeaus partner Raymond battled opposing team Roddy's Rowdies' captain Roddy Piper. Piper hit Raymond with a piledriver and pinned Raymond to eliminate him, leaving Rude Brood with only two members – Mr. Perfect and the captain Rick Rude. Perfect had been pushed as an undefeated wrestler since joining IWF in 1988. He pinned Bushwhacker Butch with a roll-up to eliminate Butch, leaving Rowdy's Rowdies with 3 members. Butch's Bushwhackers partner Bushwhacker Luke battled Rude but unluckily, he was hit with a Rude Awakening and got pinned, getting eliminated and leaving Rowdy's Rowdies with two members. Both teams were having two members. Both captains, Rude and Piper battled each other and the captains themselves were counted-out, leaving it to Perfect from Rude Brood and Snuka from Roddy's Rowdies. Snuka used his high-flying techniques on Perfect but was unable to pin him. Perfect hit Snuka a Perfectplex and pinned him to win the match and becoming the sole survivor for Rude Brood. The main event was a Survivor Series match between The Ultimate Warriors (IWF Intercontinental Champion The Ultimate Warrior, The Rockers (Shawn Michaels and Marty Jannetty) and Jim Furlong and The Heenan Family (manager Bobby Heenan, Colossal Connection (André the Giant and Haku) and Arn Anderson). Arn Anderson's Brain Busters partner Tully Blanchard was originally scheduled to be a part of The Heenan Family but he was fired from the IWF on the day of the PPV for failing a drug test, so Bobby Heenan replaced him. At first, only Furlong, Jannetty and Michaels were introduced for the face team, and as soon as the Rockers entered the ring, Furlong attacked Heenan while Michaels and Jannetty went after Anderson and Haku. André went after the faces, attacking at will until Warrior ran out, jumped into the ring and, after sending him reeling with a series of clotheslines, knocked André to the floor. André was counted out at the 26-second mark, giving the Warrior's team a quick 4-3 advantage. Later, Furlong and Anderson were brawling when, after Anderson was knocked to the floor, Haku snuck up from behind and struck Neidhart with a thrust kick to score the pin. Anderson and Haku used a series of double-team moves to wear down Janetty, and eventually Heenan was tagged in to score the easy pin and give the Heenan Family a 3-2 edge. After Haku missed with a flying crossbody, Michaels used a crossbody of his own to pin Haku. At this point, Anderson began showing signs of frustration with Heenan, but still was able to eliminate Michaels after hitting him with an Anderson Drop. Anderson held a short-lived advantage over Warrior, but the beginning of the end for the heels came when Warrior whipped Anderson into Heenan (who was standing on the apron), knocking the latter to the floor. Warrior pinned Anderson after hitting him with a gorilla press drop-big splash combination. As Heenan began regaining his senses and arguing with Anderson, thinking him to be walking out on the match, Warrior snuck around ringside and snuck up on Heenan, who realized what had happened. Warrior grabbed Heenan, whipped him across the ring and after knocking him down with a shoulder tackle, hit him with a big splash to score the pin and become the sole survivor for his team. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Boris Zhukov defeated Paul Roma (n/a) *The Dream Team: (Dusty Semmler, Brutus Beefcake, The Red Rooster and Tito Santana) defeated The Enforcers (The Big Boss Man, Bad News Brown, Rick Martel and The Honky Tonk Man) (with Jimmy Heart and Slick) in a Four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match (22:02) *The King's Court (Brady Savage, Canadian Earthquake, Dino Bravo and Greg Valentine) (w/ Jimmy Heart and Sensational Sherri) defeated The 4x4'sThe 4x4's: (Jim Duggan, Bret Heart, Ronnie Garvin and Hercules) in a Four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match (23:25) *The Hulkamaniacs (Hulk Hogan, Demolition (Ax and Smash) and Jake Roberts) defeated The Million $ Team (Kyle Johnson, Powers of Pain (The Warlord and The Barbarian) and Zeus) (w/ Virgil and Mr. Fuji) in a Four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match (27:32) *The Rude Brood (Rick Rude, Mr. Perfect, The Fabulous Rougeaus (Jacques and Raymond)) (w/The Genius and Jimmy Heart) defeated Roddy's Rowdies (Roddy Piper, Jimmy Snuka and The Bushwhackers (Luke Williams and Butch Miller) in a Four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match (21:27) *The Ultimate Warriors (The Ultimate Warrior, The Rockers (Shawn Michaels and Marty Jannetty) and Jim Furlong) defeated The Heenan Family (Bobby Heenan, André the Giant, Haku and Arn Anderson) in a Four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match (20:28) Survivor Series elimination matches Other on-screen talent Also See *List of IWE pay-per-view events *IWE Event History *Survivor Series DVD & Video Releases External Links